Sweet Dreams
by imjustsaiyan2
Summary: Bulma, wakes up after a very interesting dream about a certain saiyan. Quick oneshot. Please review it is my first fic and I'm kinda proud lol. UPDATE: I decided to turn it into a full fic. This is going to be a thing. This is a story about the three years in between the Frieza and Andriod Saga. What happened between Vegeta and Bulma during that time.
1. The Dream

**Update:** I spaced it out so it is a little easier to read. Many people said it's hard to read, so I hope this helps make your reading experience more smooth. Let me know what you think.

**Midnight**

It was happening again. The dreams she couldn't get rid of. Ever since HE started living with her, she couldn't stop dreaming about him. His tender kiss on her pale white collarbone, his strong arms wrapped gently but reassuringly around her waist, it was sensational. She had joked about the dreams with her boyfriend, although he didn't find them very funny. It just made him suspect her of infidelity. She was living with another man, but he needed somewhere to go. He had lost his people and his "pride" was clearly hurt. She had tons of money so him staying with her was never a problem, however these dreams were! They were so distracting, every time she looked at him she would blush and turn away, God she hated herself when she did that. He must have thought she was crazy. It was clearly time to stop thinking about him, and those dreams, maybe a midnight snack would help.

Bulma slowly rose out of bed, wearily rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms.

Milk.

That had to be the solution, a glass of warm milk would surely put her to sleep and keep her mind off of him. Bulma walked lightly down the main stairwell of her overly large house, sometimes she wondered if it was necessary to have such a large house. .

Chichi's house, on the other hand, was tiny and she had a kid and a husband to take care of, although her husband was constantly training. Chichi was left to take care of making food, washing clothes and being the bread winner for the family. Where Bulma was born into wealth Chichi decided to live in the middle of nowhere taking care of two very needy saiyans, Goku was so oblivious to the stress that he caused Chichi sometimes.

"Oh, Goku" lightly slipped past her lips as she stepped into the kitchen. It was then that she heard a smug soft laugh escape someone's lips, someone was already in the kitchen.

"Thinking of the clown are you woman, you must have a thing for lower class scum".

'Shit' she thought to herself she had gone to the kitchen to forget about him not to talk to him, not after that _intense_ dream. Bulma sighed and turned on the kitchen lights. She was slightly annoyed,

"Well he _did_ beat Frieza, Prince of all pains in the ass."

Honestly, why did he have to talk to her, and about Goku, someone who was like a brother to her, he was rude and she could be just as rude. Vegeta grabbed a couple of waters out of the fridge and pushed past her as he exited the kitchen.

"Hmm, nothing to say" Bulma said victoriously.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks "Actually yes I do have one last thing to say" a smirk started to creep on his face. "Would you mind NOT screaming my name in the middle of the night it's distracting."

Bulma's face turned as red as a tomato 'NO WAY NO WAY' she thought to herself.

Vegeta saw her body stiffen and continued to stroll down the hallway. Maybe now was a good time to finish some much needed training, he was in a good mood and those andriods weren't going to destroy themselves, and he would not let that lower level saiyan surpass him again.

-TBA

This was originally a one shot, but I'm making it a thing. This is my first fic. However, let me know what you guys think. This takes play in the three years before the andriods come (obviously) but I really did enjoy writing it. Suggestions, comments, concerns let me know!


	2. Confrontation

**I do not own DBZ or any of their characters:**

**Confrontation**

"I HATE HIM" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw her phone at the door. God was he getting on her nerves today, he always brought up that subject, the other man. Geez it wasn't like they were sleeping together, he simply lived in the same house as her! And it was a huge house at that! The last couple of days have been stressful. She had such a horrible encounter the previous night with the Prince. She didn't feel like dealing with her boyfriend going through the motions.

"Yamcha that jerk"

Yamcha had put Bulma in a corner, either she kicked Vegeta out or he was going to do it for her. Yamcha knew that Vegeta was stronger before, but he was living with his girlfriend he couldn't let that just slide by. Especially, since Bulma told him about her little dreams. There had to be something going on and Yamcha couldn't stand it. A perfect stranger/mass murderer was living with _HIS_ girlfriend, but he could barely spend two nights with her, she always had work to get done so she would always rush him out. He had enough, Yamcha needed to end this problem here and now, if he didn't put his foot down things would only get worse. Yamcha was a distraction but Vegeta could live with her! It made no sense to him. Yamcha put on his jacket and grabbed his capsule case, he was so angry and hated being hung up on, he headed straight for Capsule Corp.

Bulma knew what was coming next, every time she'd hang up on him, he'd come rushing over to nag her. Maybe she SHOULD sleep with Vegeta so Yamcha had a reason to be angry. However, Bulma loved an angry Yamcha, she liked that assertive overprotective behavior that he'd show when he got mad. It was annoying and exciting at the same time. Bulma walked over to her desk and decided to sketch some blueprints while she waited for Yamcha… he was so predictable.

Yamcha knocked on the door to Bulma's extravagant residence and was shortly greeted by Bunny, Bulma's mom. Yamcha greeted her and asked where he might find Bulma, although he already knew exactly where she was. She was most likely sitting at her desk, with a pencil in her mouth with an intense look on her face. She would always try and get some work done after they argued. He liked that about her, her mind was just as beautiful as she was, she was creative and her anger only made her work harder.

Bulma heard Yamcha pull up. One minute later this time, usually he'd be there exactly 10 minutes after they argued. 3, 2, 1. A knock on her door. Predictable. Boring. She didn't answer but she knew that wouldn't stop him from coming in anyway. _SMASH! _Her door came crashing down, and Vegeta was standing at the threshold holding several of the training robots she engineered for him, all of them actually, BROKEN! This was enough to send Bulma on a rampage. Not only had he torn down her door but he also destroyed all of the robots she and her dad created to keep him busy.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing in here! Coming in a ladies room UNINVITED!" Vegeta looked at her with an intense glare.

"Look here woman your stupid cheap machines don't work now fix them!"

He tried knocking the first time, but she took too long and a Prince never has to wait for what he wants. She needed to get to work now he needed to train.

Yamcha heard a loud noise coming from Bulma's room, something was wrong. He rushed up the main staircase and ran into her room only to find Bulma and Vegeta head to head, from the outside looking in, it looked more like a lover's quarrel. Neither Bulma nor Vegeta had noticed that Yamcha had even stepped into the room.

"Listen here you live in my house, YOU have no right to demand anything of m-" Vegeta cut her off by simply dropping the machines on her bedroom floor, he'd heard enough, she'd fix them if he didn't want him to get even more angry than he already was for the cheap things breaking in the first place. Bulma began fuming as Vegeta turned away from her to walk out of her room. Vegeta looked up and it was then that he noticed the weakling of a boyfriend she kept around, in front of the door.

"Move" Vegeta said clearly annoyed

Yamcha didn't budge, he wasn't sure if he was scared stiff or standing up for his girlfriend at this moment. He had to assume the latter and crossed his hands across his chest. Yamcha wasn't moving not now not ever.

Vegeta was not one to repeat himself, so he decided not to. "Maybe I should get a saibaman to take care of you"

'Shit' Bulma thought to herself, she knew by the look on Yamcha's face that Vegeta's words had struck a nerve. Great now she'd really knew that this whole Vegeta thing would be a problem.

"Listen here! My girlfriend is not your slave, she owes you nothing you ungrateful jerk!" said Yamcha.

Something about this excited something in Bulma, she liked Yamcha standing up for her, unwavering, intensity in his eyes.

But as quick as she got that feeling was as quick as it left.

Vegeta said nothing, he simply raised his hand and pointed it directly at his face. Bulma knew very well what he was capable of and so did Yamcha.

Fear was all over his face, Bulma saw that. Great he's being a coward. 'Time for me to step in' Bulma thought to herself.

"Ok boys enough" Bulma said exhausted, "I'll fix them Vegeta, only so I don't have to deal with you, so don't get the wrong idea"

Bulma then turned her gaze to her clearly frightened boyfriend. Pathetic. If you're going to stand up for someone don't do it half assed. Well it was Vegeta after all. She sighed.

Vegeta simply scoffed and made his way around Yamcha, who was scared stiff.

Bulma walked up to Yamcha who was still in the state of shock, he'd died once and he wasn't ready to do that again.

Bulma gently put her hands on Yamcha's face. He relaxed. She brought his face close to hers, her forehead was on his, she then perked herself up and planted a small kiss on Yamcha's lips.

"No!" Yamcha, broke away from her. He had it, this wasn't going to work, not this time.

"He has to go or I'm gone, for GOOD!" Yamcha yelled.

"Are you serious?" The blue haired earthling was confused on how she could get rid of a saiyan prince.

"AND HOW DO YOU SUSPECT I DO THAT, HE CAN BREAK ME IN HALF IF HE WANTED" Bulma fumed. Bulma never held her words, not to Vegeta and definitely not to Yamcha, honestly Yamcha was the only person who had a problem with Vegeta's living arrangements, WHAT WAS THE BIG DEAL!?

"I clearly remember you saying that if I didn't get rid of him you would, and THAT didn't work because you were scared off your ass."

'Crap' she had hurt him and she knew it. She wanted to say sorry but it was too late, Yamcha was already turning to leave the room.

"Wait, I—" she fumbled on her words while reaching for his shirt.

"It's over", was all he said as he continued his exit.

Bulma was left in her room with her hand stretched out still reaching for him, but he was gone. She waited, hoping for him to come back, but he never did. She was alone and it felt terrible. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out and cast into the ocean. She was full of emotions. Her first love, her first everything, had just broke up with her and she wasn't quite sure what to do about it. After a few moments she pulled her fingers to her lips and bit. This was bad.

Meanwhile Yamcha was standing outside of Bulma's home, trying to understand why she stood up for Vegeta all the time. He growled to himself. At the end of the day, Vegeta was still there and he was left standing outside, defeated.

-TBC-

**P.S**: O ho ho See what I did there. Decided to continue the one shot. This one might just be a full fic. I've really enjoy writing it so you may see frequent updates. This is the 3 missing years before the andriods. I decided that it has been done many times but here is a new look on it…hopefully. Enjoy people! Sorry I promised a dream and I will surely give you that before the fourth chapter! Believe in me! Also, if you care, I plan on writing another fic, most likely a oneshot, about the night after Bills visited earth. "My Bulma" I literally almost died when he said that. I love Vegeta and Bulma. For those who are confused, it has to deal with the Battle of Gods movie. Well let me know what you guys think, guess I better add drama to the genre. This was really not my original direction, but I'm trying to set up some sort of drama I guess. Review and help me become a better writer!


	3. No Contact

**No call. No show:**

No call. No text. No contact whatsoever! Was he really serious about breaking up with her? It's been three weeks already. Bulma was tired of waiting, if he could move on so could she. After spending two days in her lab she was able to finish the training robots, it was all she had to do after all. Bulma Briefs always worked to keep her mind off of her real problems. However she was getting bored, after she fixed Vegeta's machines he no longer bothered her, she needed a distraction anyone and anything.

The blue haired girl rose from her desk, no good ideas were coming to mind. She decided to see what everyone else in the house was doing. She headed toward the kitchen and found her mom making some dinner, was it that time already? She had spent her whole day in the lab trying to come up with ideas but failed miserably.

"Hey mom whatcha cooking" Bulma said with a soft smile on her face. Her mother loved to cook, she was the perfect wife and mother. Bulma on the other hand, was an inventor and a genius one at that, she had no time to worry about cooking and cleaning when she had a million inventions on her mind.

Her mom smiled that sweet smile of hers. "Oh, a bunch of stuff" she giggled "Want me to teach you a thing or two"

"Eh, I'll pass" Bulma hated to cook, not that she couldn't cook she just thought there would be better ways to spend her time, especially right now.

"Ok, sweetie." Bunny turned back around facing the stove "Oh before you go let Vegeta know dinner will be ready soon" Bunny knew Vegeta had an appetite, she giggled again. That was her thing, she was always in a good mood.

"Yeah sure mom", it had been awhile since Bulma had to deal with him, she decided she would have fun with this.

Vegeta was out back training as usual, inside of his capsule corp. pod he was able to drown out all of the outside distractions. All he had in that room was his saiyan strength, will, and pride. He was in the middle of dodging one of his own ki blast when the entire machine shut down, absorbing the ki blast with it. 'Great this hunk of junk is broken again, I guess I'll have a word with that woman.' Vegeta thought to himself.

"It's not broken ya know" Bulma said as she remotely opened the door to the pod, it was like she could read his mind. Great what did she want now, he was in the middle of training. No matter how he spoke to her or how he treated her she was never afraid of him, she'd always come back and bother him again.

"If it's not broken then turn it back on, I have training to do"

He was scowling, what was it that Bulma liked about an angry man? Perhaps it was the fight to get them to do what she wanted of them in the end.

"Well _your majesty_ I was coming to tell you that dinner would be ready soon."

"Well I didn't _ask _you what you came here for, I _told _you to turn it back on."

Bulma's happy face slowly turned into one of annoyance. Geez he was so rude! But she wouldn't let him see her falter. She had to fix her face.

"Well maybe if you _ask_ nicely, or even just ask I'll consider it" The blue haired vixen said with a bright smile.

He was annoyed, beyond annoyed and she could see that on his face. She was winning. She had the upper hand, it felt great.

Vegeta was getting angry, that was until he noticed a tiny remote in her hand, that's how she did it. He slowly began to walk forward, towards the woman. She was petite and weak. He knew she wouldn't be able to put up a fight, he was just going to take it from her.

Bulma wasn't sure what was going on. Vegeta was staring straight at her and walking her way. She fidgeted a little, unsure what to do. His stare was intense and unwavering. She wasn't sure why but she was kind of excited, the last three weeks have been so boring, but something was about to happen. She knew he needed her, so he definitely wasn't going to kill her, was he?

He was in her face. Close enough that she could feel a pressure emitting from his body, his hand slowly trailed down her arm. What was he doing? Bulma felt her face turning red, she turned it slightly to the side, the hairs on her arm began to stand on end and she could feel his heat. It was intense, too intense, uncharacteristically intense. His hand touched hers slightly and quickly. Something left her hand, wait was she even holding anything. He was smiling, Why? Did she miss something?

Vegeta walked away and played with something in his hand. Bulma released a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. Wait the controls, she realized it now, they were gone. She **was** holding something. That jerk. For once she wasn't quite sure what to say, so she just decided to act, his back was turned. It was her time to strike. He hadn't figured out the controls yet. He had made her feel out of control and now it was her turn.

Bulma snuck up behind him, he was too busy pressing every button he saw to pay any attention to what was going on around him. Bulma place her arms around him from the back, her tiny arms were tucked under his and she gripped her hands around his stomach. He stiffened. She got over on him and he never expected that, she didn't even know she had it in her.

"I'll let go if you give that back!" Bulma was having fun, while Vegeta simply raised his arm where she couldn't reach. Childish games.

"Back off woman, you had your chance to turn it back on, and now I have to do it myself", Vegeta glanced over his shoulder to look at her. She was so small, her body was pushed tightly against his. He was frustrated. _Very frustrated._

"You won't be able to figure it out and I'm not letting go!" Bulma buried her face in his back, it felt good to hold on to someone. It had been so long since she held onto Yamcha, but Vegeta's back was so much stronger and more secure. It felt just like she imagined it would be in her dreams. And then…

"Bulma?", well that's not what she wanted to hear, well not right now, not in the position she was in.

Bulma quickly released her hold on Vegeta. Things like this always happened to her when she was having fun, she was just trying to free her mind of the boyfriend who had just broke up with her. But of course, whenever she decided to do something it backfired against her.

Yamcha stood at the entrance of the pod. Bunny had told him that she had sent Bulma to get Vegeta for dinner and that's where she'd most likely be. He was not planning on seeing them like this.

This…er..close.

He didn't know why but he felt out of place, like he was intruding. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't her boyfriend, but he didn't think that she'd get over him that quick. Not that he felt like he was the best boyfriend in the world, but they had history. They had been together for years. He couldn't help but think that something was going on between Bulma and Vegeta before they broke up.

Looking at them now. Her face and his. Yamcha wanted to scream, shake her, snap her out of this illusion that Vegeta was a good guy. He wasn't, he was dangerous, he lived his whole life killing innocent people and destroying their homes. How could she feel sympathy because he lost his planet. IT was simple KARMA. Vegeta did not have Yamcha's sympathy, and he never would.

Bulma shifted nervously from one foot to the other. This was so awkward. It really wasn't what it looked like, she was bored and he was there. She was just having some fun. Wait. Why was the urge to explain herself at the forefront of her mind. Bulma was Bulma and she was free to do as she pleased, it's not like she had a boyfriend or anything. So she decided to respond.

"Yes, Yamcha?"

"Uh, your mom said dinner is ready"

If she could act calm so could he.

Vegeta was just standing there messing with the controls until he gave up, he was hungry and the food was ready he might as well eat. Plus, these two earth scum were making him feel crowded.

He wondered for a second why the weakling shown up in the first place, but quickly dismissed the thought. Why should he care?

He smashed the controls in his hand and tossed it at Bulma's feet. Clearly it must be broken if he couldn't figure it out. He left without giving her a chance to speak.

At that moment Bulma wanted to scream. He was such a little asshole, a loud growl escaped her mouth. She was done! Done with both of these stupid boys! She stormed out the room completely ignoring Yamcha, she wasn't in the mood to eat, so she decided against it. Bulma stomped up the stairs to her room and threw herself on her bed, and began to scream into her pillow.

Bulma needed to sleep, at least then she could relax, that is of course _if_ she didn't have any of _those_ dreams again.

Meanwhile Yamcha made sure that Bulma didn't see the movie tickets he got for them, so that they could repair their relationship. Was it too late for him? Was three weeks all she really needed to move on. Yamcha wasn't hungry, he went home, wasn't sure if he ever wanted to come back.

-TBC-

All I have to say this time is heavy forshadowing! I already wrote it! So it will be posted today, maybe I should slow down on my updates. Make those who care about this wait a little bit. Review and let me know how I'm doing and maybe some ideas you guys would like to me to write!


	4. Restless

'She was sitting at her desk drawing blueprints as usual. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun, she was wide awake, she was focused. Nothing could stop her now because she was on a roll with a bunch of new ideas for her dad's company, a company that would soon be hers. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. She dropped her head back only to see the prince standing over her with fire burning in his eyes. His eyes were focused and demanding.

He wanted her.

She could see that on his face, and whatever he wanted she knew he'd get. She began to sit up, but he stopped her, placing his large strong hands on her shoulders, she was powerless. She tensed up as he swiveled her around in her chair to face him. She stared into his eyes, and he stared back.

She wanted him.

He knew that. He didn't say a word as he lifted her up from her seat, effortlessly. She felt like a feather, light.

He tossed her on her overdressed bed, filled with what seemed like a million pillows, she was ready for him.

He crawled over her, she looked helpless and vulnerable, he had permission to do whatever it is he wanted, she wouldn't stop him, she couldn't stop him because this was exactly what she wanted.

He leaned in close to her face, it was red, full of desire, he roughly pressed his lips to hers and she lost control. She tried not to show that he was getting the best of her, but he was, and this was the greatest she ever felt in a long time, she couldn't help but to tightly wrap her arms around his neck.

He was strong, and so were his kisses. It was somehow fulfilling to kiss him. Her hand was in his hair, his hands were on her waist.

He began to move lower with his kisses.

Her lips to her chin. Her chin to her neck. Her neck to her collarbone. Her collarbone to her chest. This was where she was most sensitive, he took full advantage of that.

He lightly planted kisses on her oh so sensitive areas, she said his name. Softly. He became more forceful, rough. He liked hearing his name, his actions showed that.

Chest to stomach.

A small smile tugged at her lips, a sensation was beginning to fill her body. She was ready for him, past ready. He began to touch her all over, she said his name louder this time.

Take her already.

She was prepared for him, but he was a tease. He continued to explore her body she could hold it in anymore,

She screamed his name.'

That's when Bulma woke up. Did she just scream herself out of sleep? No not again. She knew he heard her. She was so embarrassed. Why did she keep having these dreams? She thought of getting a glass of milk.

NOPE.

That didn't go over so well last time. She just sat on her bed, her body wanting something that she could not have, well not exactly "could not have", it wasn't like he had a girlfriend. So he wasn't completely off the market. But Vegeta did not seem that interested in girls, or anyone for that matter. Other than the andriods, he showed no interest.

Bulma pulled her knees close to her chest, and put her head down. Since when did Bulma feel like she needed someone? She never _needed _anyone in her life, she was strong, independent and smart.

Bulma began to think.

Of course!

It was so clear to her! She was human after all and she had desires just like any other normal human on the planet. Vegeta was just her type. She loved a bad boy, and he was far beyond that, he was a challenge. The fact that her dreams focused on Vegeta and not Yamcha had to be because she and Yamcha had been together before, it left nothing to imagine. She was an inventor so she had quite the imagination.

He'd also been living there for 6 months, what girl wouldn't wonder what he was like, in that way.

Bulma laughed to herself. She was so smart. This was obviously it, the body wants what the body wants, only problem now was how to get it. Bulma figured he wouldn't be off her mind until she experienced him.

The heiress rose from the bed and thought silently to herself, maybe a midnight glass of milk wasn't such a bad idea after all. Her grin widen as she opened up her door and walked out.

-TBC-

Short chapter I know. But only so much can happen in a chapter. Bear with me, I'll bring some more sizzle in some chapters to come. I think I am going to do a lot of time jumps. Who knows? Review if you like it, and review if you have suggestions. 'Til next time!


	5. Stressed

The blue haired heiress had finally figured it out. She walked gingerly down the stairs to the kitchen, she didn't want to wake her father or mother, and it was 2 AM. The lights were off, but her eyes adjusted, and she knew every detail of her house, so navigation was easy with or without lights. Plus, when she was a child, her father would sit her up on his lap and show her the blueprints to extensions that he was making to the house, until it eventually took two lots to fit it.

Bulma headed to the kitchen, two more doors down to the left. She stepped inside and turned on the light.

He wasn't in here. She pouted.

If he wasn't in the kitchen then he must be training or a sleep. It was hard to imagine Vegeta sleeping, the only time she saw him 'sleep' was when he over-trained and hurt himself. That night she stayed by his bedside. Yamcha was furious about that.

'No. Don't think of him now, you have another agenda, and he'll only make you feel sad.' She dismissed the thought.

She began to head toward Vegeta's room, she thought that would be the best place to check first, the place she wanted him to be.

The house was dead silent, except for a slight clicking noise coming from her back door.

'Oh so he was training out back'

She smiled, he seemed to be having a difficult time with the door, so she headed towards it. Maybe he forgot his key, without it there was no way he could get into the Briefs home, it was impenetrable.

She approached the door ready to open it, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she opened the door. He'd feel like an idiot for leaving his keys.

"Expecting a late night guest are you, as I thought, Earthlings are have no pride, or self-control.", Vegeta sounded cocky.

Wait, what? This voice was coming from behind her. Late night guest? What was he assuming, better yet who was at the door at 2 am, if not Vegeta. She wasn't sure what was happening and then it hit her. Someone was clearly trying to break-in.

"Shh, Vegeta!" Bulma said in one of those whisper screams. "I think someone's trying to break in!"

She knew they wouldn't be able to get in, however she was still nervous.

"Hand me the phone, I need to call the police!"

The police, what for? Vegeta was the Prince of all Saiyans, he was always ready to defend what was his, and right now this place was his, until he decided to move on.

He moved Bulma to the side, he'd take care of this, and there was no need to call on anyone else. He opened the door, and Bulma grabbed the back of his shirt and stood behind him.

Sure he could deflect bullets, she knew Goku could because she shot him once before, but she was of earth, and bullets were meant to kill earthlings.

She held on tighter, which only made Vegeta angrier, why in the world was she so comfortable with him. If only he could just be rid of her, but he needed her at the moment, so the matter was out of his hands.

When he fully opened the door he saw a man dressed in all black pointing a gun to his face.

Useless.

Little did this man know that Vegeta was not as fragile as an earthling.

Vegeta grabbed the gun from the man's hand and broke it into what seemed like a thousand pieces. He dropped the pieces of metal right in front of the man's face and smiled.

The burglar gasped. He hadn't been expecting that. He wasn't even able to get out his line, he had a good one too. He thought it would be best to turn tail and run, yeah that was probably best. The Briefs obviously engineered some super humanoid to protect their house.

Holding out on the rest of the world. Typical of the Briefs.

The burglar turned around and suddenly felt a huge pressure on his back, he was sent flying forward all the way out into the street.

Vegeta proceeded out the door to finish the man off when he felt a slight tug on his shirt, the woman was still holding on to him.

Bulma knew what was on Vegeta's mind, she couldn't have him killing everyone who crossed his path. He needed to learn how to act on earth.

"Don't waste your energy" Bulma said in a tired voice.

Well she was right, he would be wasting his energy if he decided to attack this weakling, it was pointless.

Bulma closed the door, and pressed her back against it. A disaster had been avoided. But she noticed Vegeta began to walk out of the backroom, and if she didn't do anything now, she might never be satisfied.

Bulma quickly rose to her feet and walked up behind Vegeta.

He began to feel uneasy, he didn't like her around him, why was she walking so close behind him, he began to walk faster. He heard her tiny footsteps trying to keep up with him.

"Why. Are. You. Following. Me." Vegeta turned around to face her only to be caught in her hands and kissed.

Bulma's idea was that he would be so shocked that he'd only react based on natural instinct, a pretty girl was kissing him, naturally he'd kiss her back.

Well she was right. She felt him press back on her lips, she had him. He was a man, a saiyan man, but a man nonetheless. He had urges just like she did, and right now he was expressing them.

He pushed her against the wall, his kiss deepened. Bulma was finally getting what she wanted, and what her body needed. He placed his hands on her thighs and lifted her. Finally!

Bulma was pinned against the wall with the man of her dreams, _literally._ She wrapped her legs around his body, this was it. His body was just as strong as she thought it would be, the pressure he was putting on her body was making her hot.

And then suddenly, he just stopped and pulled away from her. WHAT?! They only just started, and she wanted him. He let her go and she went crashing to the floor.

He simply turned away from her, without a word and proceeded toward his room.

She needed an answer, why did he stop. They were both consenting adults, what was the big deal. She highly doubted that Vegeta was a virgin. He was the prince of an entire race, on a planet that shared his name, of course he had plenty of saiyan girls to spend his time with.

Plus he just dropped her!

"Vegeta!"

He continued walking.

"What the hell was that, you're just going to walk away after THAT!", She was being loud, it was late, but she didn't care she wanted to know. She stood up and went after him.

"You're trying to distract me, I have no time to fulfill your foolish dreams. Now leave me alone" Vegeta was tired of her. Just now he wanted to have her, his mind was cloudy and he couldn't control his reaction. He hated being out of control.

She grabbed his shoulder.

"Not good enough! You obviously have so-" he slapped her hand off of him.

"Don't lecture me woman, and leave me be" he walked away.

"Vegeta!" she said even louder than before.

He continued walking. Vegeta had heard her earlier that night, scream his name, it was frustrating, and for her to kiss him now made him want her just as much as he _knew_ she wanted him. She wasn't ugly, she was actually quite beautiful, so he wouldn't mind having her for a night, but he had more important matters to deal with like the androids. He didn't need to _want_ her right now, he'd lose his focus, he couldn't succumb to his body in that way. He had to train his body to physical perfection.

Bulma wanted to cry, she wasn't sure why, but she wanted to break down in tears right there. For the first time in Bulma's life, she felt stupid. She knew she should be able to control her urges, but she let them get the better of her this time. The body wants what the body wants, but her mind could only take so much stress. She hadn't thought this plan threw like she should have. So dumb. She was acting like a horny teenager, she hated herself. Meanwhile, both her mind and her body were unsatisfied.

-TBC-

I might me on a little hiatus, I have mid-terms next week, my first one on October 1st (which is coincidentally my birthday), so I need to study so I can graduate college and have a career and all that jazz. Wish me luck! I would tell you what to expect next…but I have no idea what I'm going to write. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate the love!


	6. Training Partner

**Edited for inconsistency.**

**Gravity Room:**

Vegeta had never been so stressed in his life. His ki was off and his training had not been going well since that last encounter with the woman. What was wrong with him?! He couldn't focus worth a damn, all because of her, the blue haired temptress. It had already been a whole week!

"Focus"

Vegeta started over with is training regimen. He began with some traditional saiyan battle stances.

Stance one.

Vegeta bent his knees slightly and rose his arms. He hooked his left index and ring fingers. Sloppy. He failed to even do the most basic stance right. His feet were not in the right place and his shoulders weren't squared. He'd done this stance a million times before and now he was failing at it. At this rate he'd never beat those andriods.

Vegeta decided to take a ten minutes break to clear his mind and set his goals. He headed to the kitchen to grab some extra water. He felt like he needed to cool his head, or rather his body.

A week ago, when he had his intimate moment with the blasted woman, he had almost lost control. He wanted her so bad in that moment. He never felt this sort of _tension_ before.

Vegeta shook his head, he was still thinking about her and that moment, it was irritating.

The Saiyan prince proceeded to leave the kitchen, he needed to train and he needed to train now. He headed back into his gravity training room, he just needed to work out his stress.

**Meanwhile**

Bulma stayed in her room for a week. Her mother had to personally bring up all her meals, not that she minded, she felt bad for her daughter and she wouldn't talk to her. Poor girl.

Bulma was dressed simple, blue pajama shorts and a black cami and her hair was in a simple bun, it was not like she was going anywhere. She sat at her desk, and for the past week, and hadn't been able to come up with a single idea. Usually when Bulma was stressed, she could just go to her drawing board and create a million things. She had tons of ideas, but right now she was lost. When she kissed Vegeta, she felt something, something she wasn't sure about. It was confusing.

However, even though she felt embarrassed and angry, she still wanted to kiss him again. There was something there that she felt at that particular moment, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was so stressful, her hormones were going crazy.

Then a thought hit her, why in the world was she hiding, especially in her own house! She had nothing to be afraid of, it was just Vegeta!

Bulma sat up from her desk and decided to get tom fresh air, she'd been cooped up in her room for way too long, it was unbearable. She'd just keep thinking about the situation until the problem was resolved, so she decided to address that problem where he couldn't get away from her. While he was training. Vegeta wouldn't leave his precious gravity room for anyone. Even if he tried to ignore her, she'd just keep talking until he had to listen.

Bulma began to head towards the gravity room, where Vegeta spent most his day, he really was all work and no play, he had to get bored in there. No! This wasn't about him or his boredom, it was about her embarrassment.

Bulma took out her remote and turned the gravity room off. She heard him grunt. She was so happy she found the time to fix the handy remote.

"Hey Vegeta I have a bone to pick with you!" Bulma, was irritated

Vegeta looked over at the entrance and saw the woman with her arms crossed, glaring straight at him, was he supposed to be afraid of her?

"What do you want woman, I have training to do"

"You know exactly what I want, I WANT and explanation!"

"I don't have to EXPLAIN myself to anyone, and even if I did there is nothing to explain!"

She was getting angrier by the second, so this was his play, pretend like the whole thing never happened. As if. Bulma wouldn't let that happen.

Bulma proceeded toward the prince, she was aware of the fact that he would never hurt her, he needed her for all of his training equipment.

The blue eye heiress stepped in front of the prince, he looked pissed. Good. Because she was just as annoyed, if he didn't want her he would have never responded back to her actions.

"So how long do you plan on ignoring the fact that you think I'm cute?!"

Vegeta was slightly taken aback by her statement, this woman was bold and she was extremely confident in her looks, vain. He couldn't help but laugh, that mocking laugh that was second nature to him.

What the hell was he laughing at?!

She took a deep inhale. Bulma needed to relax, she was taking this too seriously and he was treating her like a joke, no one made Bulma Briefs feel like a stupid! She then fixed her posture and decided that if he could tease her and walk away than she could do the same thing. She'd seduce him until he wanted her and then leave him there just like he did her. Bulma was big on revenge.

"Oh so you don't think I'm cute" Bulma pouted as she came closer to the Prince, he pretended not to notice her and turned away and proceeded to practice his stances again, she already consumed too much of his time.

Vegeta began to go into stance one, he then felt her tiny hands on his shoulders. She was doing it again, trying to make him lose control of his body and mind, he wouldn't let her do that.

Vegeta bent his knees and tried harder to concentrate, that was until there was a whisper in his ear

"Man you're so tense, you should really just relax", Bulma began to apply pressure to his shoulders, a little massage might get him going.

That's when it happened, the feeling that Vegeta had just felt a week ago was coming back, Vegeta was _stressed_ and he didn't even know it. He tried to remain focused and closed his eyes.

"Ve- Ge- Ta-" Bulma whispered in his ear.

She felt his body shift and, in what seemed like a blink of an eye, Vegeta was on top of her. She wasn't sure how he got there or how she ended up on the floor but this was the position she was in. So he did like to hear his name. She couldn't help but be surprised, she forgot how fast Saiyans could be.

He had her pinned to the ground, both of her wrist were bolted to the floor under his strong hands.

Bulma had never been dominated before, Yamcha was the lazy type, over the years he had lost his spark and they'd never been so spontaneous, she always knew what to expect out of him.

Vegeta honestly had no clue what to do next he just glared down at her without _really_ looking at her, rather he was internally fighting with his mind and his body.

Yes his body wanted her but his mind knew he had more important things he had to do with his time.

Bulma looked at him and knew he was thinking this through, thoroughly, she'd have to say something to get him out of this daze, but what, it had to be something that would make him choose his body over his mind.

"I'm sure you'll train a lot better after you relieve some of that built up tension" Bulma said, teasing him, provoking him.

It was then that Vegeta snapped back to reality and actually began to look at her, he'd almost forgot that she was even there. Maybe it would do him some good to relieve himself of this stress and then he wouldn't be so worked up during training. Anything to rid him of the current stress he'd been going through.

His grip on her wrists loosened and Bulma managed to slip her hands out, she then placed her petite hands on his face. She wasn't sure why she was not truly afraid of him. He wouldn't hurt her, not really. He had ample time to hurt her or even kill her, but he didn't. She then began to pull herself up until her face was right in front of his. The thoughts of revenge began to leave her mind, right now, at that particular moment she wanted him.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he began to kiss her back. 'I guess he accepts my proposal'. As long as he thought this would make him train better, he'd be all for it. Bulma smiled as he deepened their embrace.

Vegeta sat back and lifted Bulma on top of himself. He held onto her tiny body, she was so light and her skin appeared softer than a saiyan woman, who spent her life fighting. It was different.

Vegeta was in a sitting position and Bulma was perfectly propped on top of his core, she could feel him and that got her excited. Luckily, today he was just wearing some shorts and a white undershirt, it'd be difficult trying to get him out of that blue bodysuit he loved to wear. Bulma smiled as she circled her finger on the back of his neck, she was fully aware on how much of an effect she was having on him. Every little touch that she placed on him made him become more aggressive.

Vegeta's hands began to trail up Bulma's shirt, it was in the way, so he began to rip it off of her body. Vegeta was acting on pure instinct, he knew what his body wanted, and he knew that she could satisfy it.

Bulma gasped from pure attraction, she knew he'd be aggressive, and it was perfect. She needed this, her body wanted this for a long time and she was finally going to get it. Her breath was heavy as he pressed his body against hers. She tugged at his shirt and finally got it over his head.

Bulma got a good look at Vegeta's body, her hands slid down his chest as all his scars told her a story, his life was tough and he had the body of a fighter. She'd have to ask him about his scars later, she was interested. Now was definitely not the time to linger on the past, however, so she decided to focus on the present. He was right in front of her, holding her, kissing her, making her feel like she was in a dream. Luckily, she was not. Not this time, it was real.

The heiress had honestly never done anything like this before, she was actually getting kind of nervous. She was in too deep now however, and she wasn't near ready to stop. She removed her bra slowly, teasing him as much as she could, but he was already at her shorts. She sat up so it would be easier for him to have access, but he simply tore at them. He was aggressive and she didn't mind it at all, she was enjoying it.

Vegeta then lifted her up and pinned her back on the floor, she was completely freed from her clothes but he still had on those shorts, she was ready so she just decided to pull the down, he helped her, he was just as ready as she was.

Vegeta was aware of the fact that he'd have to be slightly more careful with her, she was no saiyan but a human, a weak human woman. He positioned himself right on top of her, ready to enter her. Her scent was sweet and he proceeded to push himself inside of her. He honestly didn't expect for Saiyan woman and human woman to be so similar and so different at the same time, physically that is. They had the same shape, the same features, the same everything. Minus the tail.

As soon as he entered her body she felt a form of pure ecstasy, he was inside of her and she would have never expected he'd be so _filling._ His pace started off slow but he gradually began to pick up speed. However, even though the floor of the training room was made of a soft rubber, Bulma's back was beginning to hurt, so she decided to hoist herself up by wrapping her arms around Vegeta's body, nuzzling her face into his neck. He supported her by holding her back as he continued.

With each stroke Bulma felt herself flush with relief. He was clearly being gentle with her and Bulma thought it was sweet. His speed was perfect and they were both getting where they needed to be.

Bulma began to hold on to him tighter, she felt a pressure beginning to rise inside her body. She felt him also tighten his grip on her body, he was ready. His speed began to pick up, and Bulma began to claw at his back.

He was so strong.

Bulma began to say his name and with that they had both reached their peak.

Finally she got what she wanted, and it felt better than she could ever imagine, and it was fantastic.

Bulma couldn't help but have a huge smile on her face, she finally had the Great Saiyan Warrior Prince.

-TBC-

* * *

**Edit:** I edited this chapter because of some slight, er, inconsistency. Not too much of a change and it shouldn't effect the story. Let's just keep in mind that Bulma does not know what age Vegeta was when his planet was destroyed. So for her to believe that he has had sex before is not illogical, however, he was young when it happened (around 5-8 ish). I'm didn't take out the fact that he believed she was "light and softer" than a saiyan woman, because it's not like he's never seen a saiyan woman before, but I did edit it for better understanding. Also since his race was destroyed that could only imply one thing. Vegeta, were you a virgin, prior to this encounter with B? Guess that'd make sense right?


	7. Movie Night

Bulma sat up.

The heiress was beaming, she looked over her shoulder to see the prince putting his training shorts back on. Bulma then began to look around the room and noticed that she had no clothes to put back on, the impatient prince had ripped them to shreds. She frowned, how in the world was she supposed to leave this room with no clothes.

She looked back over to Vegeta, his face looked stubborn as usual, it was kind of funny how he would always save face. He then stood up with his shirt in his hand, he looked over at her and tossed the shirt in her direction. She obviously wouldn't leave without clothes.

She smiled and pulled his shirt over her head, was he actually being nice to her. She proceeded to head to the exit, his shirt was barely covering her bottom so she had to hold it down. She picked up the remnants of her own clothes, decided it would be best to get them out of the way.

As she opened the door, she turned to get one last look at Vegeta, he wasn't looking back instead he went right back to training.

"Have fun training!", Bulma exited the room with a smile playing at her lips, today was a good day.

XXX

Bulma ran up to her bed room so that no one would see her. She couldn't believe she just did THAT with HIM. It was amazing, in all honesty he was a million times better than Yamcha. He was stronger with his movements, more sure and aware of her. For some strange reason, it felt as if Vegeta was the perfect, hmm,_ fit._ Bulma was on the pill, so she knew that she wasn't going to expect any surprises.

The aqua haired girl decided that she needed a shower so she headed to her personal bathroom in her room, and began to run the water. She took off his shirt and held on to for a while before tossing it into the dirty hamper.

Bulma took a quick shower and decided that she'd get some actual work done.

She sat at her desk, but realized that her mind was on Vegeta, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Her cheeks began to redden as she relived every detail of what just happened. Her mind was supposed to move on after she experienced him, however she now couldn't stop thinking of the many positions and locations they could have some fun in. She had to come to terms with it, she could not just be with him once, this had to happen again.

Bulma smiled and then got to work, she started to sketch up some details. Her mind was on overdrive, she had so many ideas, ranging from some new airship designs to a time machine. If someone in the future could make it, she should be able to make it now, she is a genius after all, and it was still early in the night.

But as soon as she began to think of the technical aspects of the time machine she heard her phone ring, which completely broke her concentration. She'd usually put her phone on vibrate, this time it must have just slipped her mind.

She answered the phone without bothering to see who was calling, she was slightly irritated. The equation that she was thinking of to make this time machine work escaped her.

"Hello!" Bulma sounded irritated

"Eh. Hey Bulma! Did I catch you at a bad time?"

It was Yamcha. He always knew when to show up at the wrong time. Guilt immediately hit her. She was coming to terms of being able to move on without Yamcha. Yeah he was a nice guy, but he lost everything that made her fall for him in the first place. He had become too routine for her, not all first loves are your last ones.

"Oh no you didn't, I'm just working on some blueprints. What's up?"

Yamcha felt better, she seemed in a good enough mood. Yamcha wanted to move on, but Bulma was his everything, he loved her very much.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie?" His plan to take her to the movies previously had failed, but that was just bad timing. He was sure that she would say yes.

"Sure, why not." Bulma had been bored all week and, even though, she'd just had amazing sex with Vegeta, she hadn't been out of the house in a while. "When do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow night, if you're not busy. Maybe around 7?" Yamcha was extremely happy, they could finally patch up their relationship.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow night then!" Bulma hung up and sighed. Was it really a good idea to go out with Yamcha, well it wasn't like they weren't friends. However, since they were no longer going out, Yamcha didn't need to know about what her and Vegeta had been up too.

Bulma rose from her seat. She had done enough work for one day, she pulled her hair into a bun and prepared herself for sleep.

Bulma had never slept better.

XXX

The next day went by pretty quick. Bulma had come up with some new training material for Vegeta and made some progress on the mysteries of time travel, though she was still a ways off. Before she knew it, it was already 6:30, Yamcha would be there in just half an hour and Bulma was a mess.

Bulma left her lab and went dashing to her room, she was running so fast that she accidentally stepped on Scratch's tail and ran into Vegeta, knocking his water out of his hand.

"Whoops, sorry!" Bulma yelled as she continued down the hallway to her room.

As she entered her room, she quickly stripped out of her lab gear and jumped into the shower, she needed to wash her hair, it was really messy working with all of those machines.

Bulma got out of the shower and dried herself off, she had only 15 minutes left to get ready, and Yamcha was always on time.

Bulma wrapped her towel around her body and stepped into her room, she walked into her closet to find something comfortable but also cute. Bulma always had to look her best no matter who she was heading out with. She decided to wear a simple red dress with thin orange stripes, some leg warmers and her black boots. She placed a headband on, it was the quickest outfit she could come up with and still look good.

And just as she predicted, 7 o clock hit and there was a ring at her doorbell. Bulma grabbed her purse, took one last glance at herself, 'eh', and exited her room.

Bulma headed down the main stair case only to see Vegeta on his way up.

Vegeta couldn't help but wonder where she was going in such a hurry. He stopped on the stairs and watched the blue vixen rush past him. He scoffed and continued up the stairs. Bulma reached the door and opened it.

"Hey Yamcha! Ready to go?" Bulma was actually quite happy to see him. Vegeta stopped again and looked at the entrance. 'What is he doing here?'

"Yeah B, let's go." Yamcha had a huge smile on his face. He then noticed Vegeta on the stairs, he frowned and held his arm out to Bulma, she happily grabbed it. She made one last glance behind her, and saw Vegeta on the stair case, he look irritated as usual.

"Don't wait up." Bulma said, obviously joking. She closed the door behind her and followed Yamcha to the car.

XXX

It wasn't until 2 AM that Bulma returned to the house. She had such a great time with Yamcha, however it was a friend goodtime and not a boyfriend goodtime. Yamcha and Bulma sat in the car just talking and enjoying each other's company.

"I guess time does fly when you're having fun." Yamcha said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right, well I better get going, it's super late." Bulma unhooked her seatbelt and gather her belongings.

This was Yamcha's chance. Yamcha rested is arm on the back of Bulma's chair and lifted himself forward to give her a kiss. Bulma looked up and saw Yamcha's fast approach, she hadn't had enough time to move out of the way. He kissed her.

"Yamcha!" Bulma pulled away "This wasn't **that** kind of date!"

Yamcha looked so lost, he thought that the night was going well. "Oh, sorry Bulma, if you're not ready to patch things up, I can wait." Bulma looked Yamcha deep in the eyes, maybe going out wasn't such a great idea. She honestly wanted to hang out as friends and nothing more. Yamcha was still uncomfortably close to Bulma's face.

"We're just friends, for good." Bulma saw that she got the point across, Yamcha's face filled with disappointment. He sat back in his seat.

"Well that's going to be hard to get used to." Yamcha smiled. "Whatever makes you happy, I'll support it. I would never pressure you to be in a relationship with me." Yamcha exited the car and opened Bulma's door. He walked her to her front door and gave her a hug for the night. Bulma was glad that Yamcha understood, however she wasn't quite convinced that he'd give up on her.

Bulma walked into the house and kicked off her shoes, tonight was interesting. She was glad that she let Yamcha know that things would never be the same. After looking up, Bulma noticed that Vegeta was standing right in front of her.

"What are you doing-" Bulma was cut short as Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the collar of her dress and pushed her against the front door. He looked angry and Bulma wasn't sure why. Her feet were no longer touching the ground, Bulma began to panic. She placed her tiny hands on top of his, trying to loosen his grip on her. However, he was way too strong.

Vegeta's glare was intense, he was extremely pissed. Bulma began to cough, she couldn't quite catch her breath.

'What in the world is going on!' Bulma thought to herself, she was extremely confused.

"As I thought, Earth women have no self-control do they?"

Bulma simply looked at him confused and scared, this surely was not the man she had been with the previous night. The one that handled her body with care.

"Listen, if you're going to have anything to do with me, no one else can have you! Understand?" Vegeta ordered. He then let her go, and she fell to her knees gasping for air. Vegeta then turned away from her and began to walk back to his room.

Bulma was in a state of shock, but she quickly snapped out of it. She grabbed her boot that she took off earlier and chucked it straight at Vegeta. The boot hit the prince right in the back of the head, he stopped walking. But before he could say anything the woman began to scream.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Bulma saw red. "I can hang out with WHOEVER I want! WHENEVER I wish too! Not that it's any of YOUR business but me and Yamcha BROKE UP! YOU STUPID SAIYAN!" Bulma rose to her feet. "Even if we did get back together, YOU have no control over MY body! You Jerk!"

"I don't know how you humans work, but on my planet-" Vegeta was cut short by Bulma.

"Your planet. YOUR PLANET! KEY WORD, YOUR PLANET! Last time I checked YOUR PLANET no longer exists! Welcome to the planet earth, where we have our OWN customs and our OWN traditions. Just because I am hanging out with another guy doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with him!" Bulma began to relax, she was beginning to realize that this was just a huge misunderstanding. She was technically dealing with an alien. Also if she kept screaming she would wake the whole house.

Vegeta just stood there looking irritated, he no longer wanted to hear this woman's voice. She began to approach him, it looked as if she had suddenly calmed down.

Bulma walked right up to Vegeta and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm not the kind of girl to do what we _did_ with anybody, I do_ that_ with who I want to do it with." Bulma felt her face heat up. "And right now, I only want to do that with you."

Great. Bulma had said something embarrassing. She tilted her head up slightly to look at his reaction, she wasn't confessing her love to him or anything. She was however saying that she'd be up to being with him again, and only him.

"Hmph"

Vegeta turned away and continued back to his room. That's all Vegeta needed to know, he wasn't going to share her with someone else. Saiyans did not participate in that kind of activity with just anyone. The people they chose had to have quality traits. He had to admit, the woman was smart and fearless, both qualities of a perfect mate. He did not plan on settling down with her, but if something were to happen than she was the perfect woman for it to happen with.

Vegeta was tired. He went to his bathroom and took a shower, he stepped out of his bathroom with his towel around his waist. He looked up and noticed that the woman was standing right in the middle of his room.

'What is she planning?' Vegeta thought to himself.

TBC

**Author's Rant:** So I'm going to write my three essays that are due tomorrow. If I finish before midnight, I will put up the next chapter, hopefully I do. The next chapter is really cute. I think. Bulma and Vegeta really are my otp lol. Hm. Thanks for reading guys, this chapter was heavily influence by my roommate, she gave me a what if scenario, and I liked it so I wrote it. I am open to suggestions, things you'd like to see, places you want them to do it, I don't care haha. Yup time to write my essays. I hate school! Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter.


	8. Night Visit

Bulma wasn't quite sure why she followed Vegeta to his room, but when he stepped out of his bathroom with just his towel on, she remembered that she wanted to talk to him. Not necessarily do anything kinky, just talk. She remembered when she had first got a really good look at his scars, she was curious ever since the stories they told.

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta said annoyed. Bulma simply looked at him.

"To talk that's all, I feel like I know nothing about you and you've been living here for over half a year." Bulma was trying not to get distracted by Vegeta's body.

"It 2 o clock in the morning, I'm not in the mood to talk." Vegeta was clearly expressing that he was irritated. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some shorts and changed into them. Bulma knew that she shouldn't be watching him change, but she did.

"Oh don't be so stubborn, tell me about your life on your home planet. Must have been easy considering you're a prince and all." Bulma was talking casually, she was trying to keep the mood steady.

"Well you'd be stupid to think that because I am a prince, that my life was easy." Vegeta no longer sounded angry, just tired. Vegeta sat down on his bed, he really didn't feel like talking. Bulma decided to sit next to him, she wasn't that easy to get rid of.

"So being a prince, isn't easy? Didn't you have servants and a castle that you lived in? You know, every little girl on earth dreams of meeting and marrying a prince one day." Bulma laid back on his bed. "It was my dream once." Bulma didn't realize how tired she actually was, but as soon as she closed her eyes she drifted into a deep sleep.

Vegeta noticed that the woman stopped talking for a while. He glanced over at her and notice that she had fallen asleep on his bed. He sighed, why did she have to fall asleep here?

The prince stood up and lifted the girl from his bed. He was gentle, he didn't want to wake her because if he did she'd try and 'talk' to him again. He just wanted to sleep. He carried the heiress back to her room and placed her on her bed. Bulma latched on to her pillow and rolled over. Vegeta turned around and began to make his leave.

"Thanks Vegeta." Bulma said in a low tired voice. He made a last glance back at the girl then closed the door behind him. Bulma smiled into her pillow. She honestly really liked Vegeta, she wasn't sure why though.

XXX

For the past two months Bulma had been trying to figure out more about Vegeta but he would never crack. She decided to try again today.

Bulma walked down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen. Something smelled great, her mom always cooked as if she was cooking for a village. Good thing she did to, Vegeta was practically a village all on his own. Bulma entered the kitchen, Vegeta was sitting at the table and Bunny was handing him another plate. He accepted without a word and continued to eat.

"Good morning everyone!" Bulma was feeling especially good this morning. She just knew that she'd get a lot done today.

"Oh good morning sweetie!" Bunny smiled.

Bulma sat down at the table, it had been a while since they both sat at the same table, because their schedules were so different. Bulma would stay up late most nights, working on some blueprints which caused her to often sleep in the next morning. Vegeta also stayed up late training, however, he would never allow himself to sleep in. He had a lot of training to do if he was going to beat Kakarot and the Andriods.

"So Vegeta, about your home planet?" Bulma said in an urging tone.

Vegeta stopped eating, he looked up at the woman then place his fork down and rose from the table. He wasn't going to sit around and be badgered by her.

"It is of no concern to you, woman."

Bulma hated that he call her woman, she had a name.

Vegeta began to make his way out of the kitchen and decided it was time to train.

"I have a name ya know!"

Vegeta kept walking.

"Well just let me know if you need any more help _training_", Bulma teased.

He just continued toward the gravity room as if he hadn't heard her speak, she was getting really annoying. She was always talking and she treated him as if he was an earthling. She spoke to him as if he couldn't break her in two.

Bulma finished her breakfast and headed straight for the lab, she was so close to finishing the upgraded training robots for Vegeta. He ought to appreciate all the hard work she put in for him to get stronger, it wasn't like she needed to do this for him. She chose to do it.

It took Bulma about twelve hours to finish the upgrades, she troubleshooted the robots one last time to make sure they were in perfect working condition, and they were. Bulma smiled and wiped her forehead. They were perfect. She decided to take the equipment to Vegeta.

Bulma turned off the gravity room and entered.

"Hey Vegeta, I made you some cool new toys." She was so proud, this was probably her best training gear yet.

The woman was very messy, she was covered in some sort of black grease.

Bulma was wearing an all pink jumpsuit, she had oil in her hair and all over her body.

"Well, have fun! I'm going to take a bath. I'm a mess." She smiled and waved.

She left the room without another word, she was ready for bed. It was early, but she had spent her whole afternoon in the lab working on Vegeta's equipment. A girl needed a break, a little time to herself.

Bulma ran some bath water and added some bubbles. She was going to just soak away all the tension in her muscles. The aqua haired heiress sank into the tub, it felt so good to just lay back and relax. The heiress stayed in the tub for a whole hour. She rose from the bathtub and threw on her robe.

Bulma tossed herself on her bed, she didn't feel like putting on clothes, she'd save that for the morning. She was extremely exhausted. She reached over to her night stand light and turned it off.

XXX

Vegeta began to train for another hour with the new equipment. It was actually great equipment, it was able to reflect stronger ki blast without shorting out or overheating. After the hour was done he decided it would be best to take a shower and head to bed slightly earlier than usual.

Vegeta walked past the woman's room and stopped at the door for a second, and suddenly it just opened. The woman was suddenly standing right in front of him, did she know that he was there? He couldn't help but just look at her.

Bulma looked up at him slowly, she was tired and forgot her phone in her lab. She decided to get up and go get it before she completely nodded off. She was surprised, why was he at her door? Did something go wrong with the robots? She was really confused maybe she was dreaming. She rubbed her eyes but he was still there.

"Did something happen, with the training gear?" Bulma asked in a tired voice.

Vegeta finally snapped back to reality. Why was he outside her room?

"No, I was just going to make sure you were in your own bed this time." Vegeta said, irritated.

Bulma smiled.

"If you want to sleep in my bed all you have to do is ask." Bulma smiled and giggled. She knew he couldn't take a joke.

Vegeta tried to ignore the fact that she was only wearing a robe that barely covered her ass. So he just decided to walk away, if he stayed there any longer he would have begun to have those _urges_ again.

Bulma leaned against her door frame and stared at the prince walk away. She watched him walk into his room and decided to follow him. What was wrong with her? What was it about him that made her want to constantly be around him? She was not sure why, but she was sure, however, that she never got an answer to her question.

Bulma heard him rummaging in his room as she entered.

"What now?" Vegeta wasn't sure what was on her mind, she was always so spontaneous.

"You never answered my question"

"Are you really going to address me about that now, in your robe?"

Bulma looked down at what she was wearing. Geez she could be so stupid sometimes, but she'd might as well play along with it.

"Am I distracting you?"

"Just get out of my room woman."

"Well technically it's my room, so I don't have to leave." Bulma approached the prince. "If you just tell me, I'll leave."

He just stared down at her, she was so tiny. Petite.

"I don't feel like answering your question so leave me be."

"Fine, well I guess I'm staying in here until you tell me."

"Have fun." Vegeta entered the bathroom. He didn't have time for her childish games.

Bulma decided to accept his challenge and looked around his room. It was actually extremely plain and clean. He added no personal flair to the room. It was just four white walls, a ceiling light, a dresser and a nightstand with an alarm clock. It was extremely simple and boring. Bulma sighed. Didn't he have any other personal interest besides fighting?

Bulma then hopped into Vegeta's bed and buried herself in his sheets.

After a quick shower, Vegeta exited his bathroom and threw on some shorts. He turned around to see a huge ball of blankets on his bed.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me." Bulma loved messing with him. She unraveled herself from the blankets. "Now. Tell me."

"I am a Saiyan Prince, I take orders from no one especially not a lowercase human woman." Vegeta approached Bulma and grabbed her by her waist. He had to get rid of her. He swung her over his shoulder and began to carry her back to her room, he immediately regretted that. Her robe was really short.

Bulma was kicking and pounding on Vegeta's back, but to no effect. He laughed, she was probably the weakest thing to ever hit him.

Bulma gave up and Vegeta succeeded in bringing her back to her room. He roughly dropped her on her bed.

"Well you sure know how to treat a lady." Bulma said sarcastically.

"Woman, you are far from a lady."

Bulma frowned. "Well you sure had me fooled, you sure do treat me like a lady."

Bulma rose to her knees on the bed and put her hands on his stomach. He had rock hard abs, so tone and perfect. Bulma couldn't help but let her hands explore his body. He didn't stop her. Her hands slowly trailed up to his chest, and then around his neck. He was her anchor as she pulled herself up to him and kissed him softly.

Bulma had no clue why she felt this magnetic pull towards Vegeta, it made no sense. He was not nice, but he wasn't cold either. He was broken, and Bulma felt like she needed to fix him, maybe. He was a different person when he was passionate. Not a warrior who was serious and calculating, but a being with emotions. Almost human, but different.

He began to kiss her back, slowly pushing her down on the bed.

There it was the different Vegeta, showing that he was not all fight. Showing that he could be gentle enough to not break her but aggressive enough to satisfy her.

Once again Bulma found herself under the Prince of all Saiyans. He was kissing her and adjusting her body around his.

However, Bulma had to remember that this was not love, it was just sex. She didn't want or need love right now, and she already knew he didn't want to be in love. His heart was as hard as a rock. Bulma knew that they were both just feeling lonely, and he was a man and she a woman. They both had urges and it was normal.

She began to kiss on his neck as he untied her robe. She had not expected her night to turn out like this, but she was rather pleased that it did.

She felt that Vegeta needed someone to challenge him, to make him feel like he was not different, make him feel wanted on a foreign planet, and she was that person. She made it her goal to open him up, Goku saw something redeemable in him, and so did she. Goku allowed Vegeta to stay on Earth with his oldest friend without the fear that he would ever hurt her. There was something about Vegeta that had changed, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. Bulma wasn't exactly sure what it was but she could feel it when he kissed her. Her woman's intuition was rarely off.

Bulma knew that maybe it was a stupid reason to sleep with someone, but her intentions were not only to make him feel wanted, but also to satisfy what her body craved. Bulma indulged herself in the feeling that the Prince gave her with each stroke. She loved it, it left her wanting more and more of him.

Bulma held on tight to his body, moaning with every slip of himself inside her. His pace began to speed up as he became more forceful, Bulma began to dig her nails into his back. It was amazing. She heard his grunts and knew that he was nearing his peak. Bulma wanted more, she wasn't ready to let him go.

Bulma pushed on Vegeta's right shoulder, indicating him to roll over. Bulma climbed on top of the Prince as he secured his hands around her waist. Bulma began to ride the Prince in a heated fashion. The Prince sped up his pace with hers.

Vegeta felt himself reaching new heights, the sound she was making and the way her body rocked on top of his, he had to admit, was pure satisfaction. She was clawing at his chest and breathing heavily.

They both reached their climax simultaneously, Bulma a tad earlier than Vegeta.

The heiress's body fell on top of the prince, as she tried to catch her breath. She kissed his chest and he placed his hand on the back of her head. He wasn't sure why he did it, it just felt right. Bulma laid her cheek on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. It was a fast and steady pace, she smiled into his chest.

Bulma fell asleep on top of Vegeta. He decided he was tired too, but he would not sleep in the woman's room. He lifted her off of him and placed her on the bed. Vegeta threw on his shorts and proceeded to exit the room. He'd surely train well tomorrow.

**Author's Note: **So my dog just died, so that's why the delay on the chapter, however I'm good. All dogs go to heaven, right? All my mid-terms are officially done so that's good news. Thanks for the reviews guys, if there are any more major inconsistencies, just let me know. I tend to just skim over what I previously write, so I can miss things. I want to say right now Vegeta's been there for about 8-9 months. ALSO, I adjusted chapter 6, there was something wrong so I fixed it. No huge change though. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Til next time!


	9. Bad Day

For the past three weeks, the heiress felt sick to her stomach and she wasn't sure why. She was not able to make any progress on the time machine or any other experiment for that matter. She had some new ideas for her dad's company, but she couldn't begin the development process because she'd been feeling extremely nauseated.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Bulma was squirming around in her bed. Every 5 minutes she felt like she had to throw up, but never did. She had a mild headache, maybe this was just the flu.

Bulma heard a knock on the door.

"Sweetie can I come in?"

Bunny was at the door. She decided to bring some food up to Bulma, she hadn't come out her room all day, and it was already past noon.

"Sure mom." Bulma pulled her sheets over her head as her mom entered the room and turned on the light.

"You should probably eat something dear. Look I made your favorite, teriyaki salmon with rice." Bunny smiled at her daughter.

Bulma sat up. Maybe some food would help. However, as soon as the scent of salmon hit her nose she cringed. No, she definitely did not want this, she nearly threw up, again. She decided to just take a sip of the water her mom brought for her.

Bunny looked at her daughter, she slightly turned Bulma's head to the side and then looked her head to toe.

"Sweetie, are you pregnant?"

Bulma instantly spat out the water, did her mom just ask her what she thought she asked her?

"Pre…pre…pregnant?!" Bulma could barely get the word out of her mouth. Why would she even assume that? Her mother knew that she and Yamcha had broken up and she never told her mother about her and Vegeta's _training_ regimen.

"Well surely it's crossed your mind sweetheart?" Bunny was surprised at Bulma's surprise to the question. Bulma and Vegeta had obviously been up to something for the past couple of months, even she could see that.

"No mom how could I possibly be pregnant? I'm on birth control, it's impossible!" Bulma began to worry, there was a 1 in 100 chance of her being pregnant, and surely she wasn't that unlucky.

"Well I assumed that since you and Vegeta have obviously been intimate, that maybe you're pregnant."

Bulma nearly died in that moment. How could her mom know? She was a sweet lady but she wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Bulma's face flushed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I had the same symptoms when I was pregnant with you. Morning sickness is the worst." Bunny laughed. "Then come the mood swings."

Bulma was getting angrier and angrier by the second. How could her mom accuse her of being pregnant? It made no sense.

"Get out." Bulma said in a low tone.

"Sorry dear what was that?" Bunny could barely hear her.

"Get out of my room!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. She flipped the food tray over onto the floor, spilling everything. Bulma was unreasonably mad.

Bunny simply smiled. "Ok sweetheart. I'll come back up to clean this later." Bunny rose from Bulma's bedside and proceeded toward the exit. She understood what she was going through, she was pregnant before.

Bunny stood outside of Bulma's door.

"I guess I better start shopping." Bunny was actually extremely happy. If she wasn't already a married woman, she would have been with Vegeta herself. He was quite the catch. She quickly dismissed the thoughts, she better tell her husband so he could develop fun cool toys for the baby. This was all so very exciting, Bunny's grin was wide. She was going to be a grandma!

Bulma began crying in her room. The times that she had actually been with Vegeta were so spontaneous, she thought birth control would be enough. Bulma should have known something like this would happen to her.

Bulma wiped her tears away, nothing was certain maybe she wasn't pregnant. She had to be sure before she got to hysterical about the idea. She had to go to the store to pick up a pregnancy test.

Bulma didn't feel well enough to go to the store alone so she decided to call up Yamcha.

"Hey B, what's going on?" Yamcha answered.

"Hey, um I was wondering if you could do me a favor? I need to go to the store, could you probably, um, take me?" Bulma was nervous.

"Sure. But, are you feeling okay Bulma?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just feeling a little sick and I need to go to the store." Bulma tried to sound cheery but she was sure she was failing.

"I could just pick up what you need if you want me too?"

"NO!...Uh. No. It's a very particular thing, very particular. I need to get it." Bulma was freaking out, she just hoped he didn't catch on.

"Okay B, I'll be there in 10" Yamcha could only assume it was lady problems so decided not to delve any deeper.

"Thanks Yamcha!" Bulma hung up the phone and rose from her bed. She stepped in some of the water that she spilled just a moment earlier and started to feel bad. She'd have to apologize to her mother later. Bulma went into the bathroom and washed her face, she looked terrible almost as terrible as she felt.

She exited the bathroom and threw on some casual clothes. She was feeling a little better, she headed out of her room and toward the main staircase. As she was heading down Vegeta was on his way up. Bulma wasn't sure why she was so surprised that he was there, they did live together. She couldn't even look at him. She said nothing and walked faster down the stairs. She needed to get out of here. She could possibly be carrying his child, how bizarre. She began to run. She really needed to get out of there.

Bulma left the house and entered Yamcha's car.

"Hey B, where do you want to go?"

Bulma looked at Yamcha. He really was a dependable guy and extremely sweet. She smiled.

"The local pharmacy up the street should be fine?"

Bulma buckled her seatbelt as Yamcha started the car and entered the street. They had a nice chat up until they got to the store.

"Wait here I'll be right out." Bulma said as she started to exit the vehicle, but Yamcha stopped her.

"B. Are you sure you're alright? You look nervous and far, er, sicker than I have ever seen you." Yamcha couldn't help but notice that Bulma looked terrible, but he wouldn't tell her that. Something was going on but he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Yamcha I'm fine, really. I just need to pick something up and I should be feeling better in no time." He wasn't convinced. Bulma put on a faint, tired smile. "Really it's just a medicine ChiChi told me about, she says it works like a charm when Gohan gets sick." The lie tasted bitter in her mouth, but she felt it was necessary for now.

Yamcha let her go but couldn't help but worry about her.

Bulma was in and out of the store in a flash, she picked up a medicine to show Yamcha but hid the pregnancy test in her jacket. Yamcha was the last person she wanted to know about her current situation. She hopped back in the car and they both headed back to her house.

"Thanks Yamcha! I owe you one!" Bulma began to rush out of the car. She needed to take this test now, she needed relief.

"You can repay me by inviting me in for lunch." Yamcha urged.

"Next time definitely, but, as you can see, I'm not feeling well. Sorry." Bulma then ran into the house and up to her room.

She went in her room to find it completely cleaned of the mess she had made earlier. Her mom was awesome. She entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't be pregnant, when you're pregnant you were supposed to be glowing, right?

Bulma took the test and waited nervously for the results. These were the longest 20 minutes of her life. Normally a pregnancy test took 2-3 minutes, but it took Bulma 20 minutes to conjure the courage to actually look at it. She knew that eventually she had to, she was merely postponing the inevitable.

Bulma grabbed the test and finally looked. She looked at the instructions again to be sure, but the results were clear. There was a clear plus sign on the monitor. She looked at the instructions once again and back at the test. She hoped that somewhere she would see that the plus sign meant that you were in the clear rather than you are definitely having a baby.

Bulma began to freak out. What was she going to do? Giving the baby away was not an option, she knew she didn't have the heart for it. She always imagined that she'd be married to the man of her dreams before she had any children. This was all wrong.

The bluenette began to cry as she sat on the counter in her bathroom. This was all wrong, how could she be so dumb.

XXX

Bunny could feel something was wrong. She is mother, and a mother always knew what was going on with their children. Bulma was once a part of Bunny, Bunny carried Bulma for 9 whole months. What she ate Bulma ate, when she was upset Bulma was upset, and when she was happy Bulma was happy. Just because Bulma was no longer physically attached to Bunny, she was still emotionally attached to her.

Bunny noticed that Bulma had run up to her room over 30 minutes ago and she did not make a sound since. She decided it would be best to check up on her.

Bunny entered Bulma's room without knocking, she looked around to see that Bulma was obviously in her bathroom. She knocked on this door.

"Bulma, dear. You want to open up the door?" Bunny's tone was neutral. She heard the door click as Bulma unlocked it. She smiled.

Bulma only opened the door because she knew she needed someone to be there with her. She never felt so alone, she needed someone to talk to her and tell her that everything was going to work out.

Bunny simply looked at Bulma, "Why are you so upset sweetheart?"

"WHY?! Mom I'm pregnant!" Bulma was so angry, why would her mom ask her that, she apparently already knew.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Bunny was so confused.

"BECAUSE…well because…" Bulma wasn't sure why it was such a bad thing actually.

"It's not a bad thing honey, babies are fun." Bunny smiled. "You get to do a ton of shopping and you have your own personal buddy who trust you and loves you unconditionally." Bunny was getting excited all over again, she remembered when Bulma was a baby. "Oh! It's just so much fun!"

Bulma looked at her mother's excitement and started to think that this situation wasn't so bad. She had money and she was a strong independent individual. She surely could take care of a baby, the only problem being that he was Vegeta's baby. Out of all people she could have gotten pregnant with, it had to be Vegeta.

Bulma smiled. She was probably just overthinking this entire thing, it wasn't like she was a teenage girl, she was an adult who could take care of herself. She wasn't married however she didn't even care. Maybe this baby was a blessing in disguise. Bulma never really saw herself as the "mother" type.

"Mom, do you actually think I can do it?" Bulma questioned.

"Any woman can do it! That's why we're women!" Bunny giggled and hugged her daughter. "Your dad is just as excited as I am."

Bulma wasn't surprised that her mother told her dad, however she wasn't angry. She was happy and sad at the same time. Happy that people were there for her and her baby, but sad about throwing her food on the ground. Bulma began to cry uncontrollably.

"Mom, I'm sorry about the food." Bulma was crying into Bunny's shirt.

"Oh it's okay hun!" She kissed the top of her daughters head. "Now let's get you cleaned up!"

Bulma nodded into her mom's chest. She really did love her mom very much.

**The Next Day**

Bulma knew that she would have to tell Vegeta, it could only go so long until he noticed himself that she was getting bigger. Luckily, she hadn't gotten any bigger yet, she was only a couple of weeks. Bulma sighed. She honestly didn't know how he would react to this sudden development. Bulma had to remember that it didn't matter what Vegeta thought, either way this baby was going to have a loving home with or without his help.

The heiress prepared herself. She was going to be quick and to the point. "Vegeta I'm pregnant." Bulma said into the mirror in preparation. "Perfect." Bulma left to go find the Prince and tell him that another prince or princess was on their way. A small smile began to creep on her face.

"This should be interesting."

XXX

Vegeta was in his training room when the whole thing shut down and the door opened. He couldn't help but wonder what she wanted now.

"Hey Vegeta, I have some news for you. It could be good or bad depending on how you want to take it." Bulma was getting nervous. Vegeta, of course, didn't reply.

"Well you see, I haven't been feeling well lately…" Bulma paused, this was not going according to plan. She'd planned to just tell him however she was beating around the bush.

Vegeta turned to look at her. What in the world was she talking about? What did her health problems have to do with him? He crossed his arms in front of his chest, she was wasting his time.

Bulma became more nervous, why did he have to turn around and look at her?

"Okay, I'm just going to say it!"

Vegeta just stared at her with one eyebrow raised. She was acting weird.

"So I plan on going through with this no matter what you say." Bulma shifted nervously.

"Woman out with it already! You're wasting my time!" Vegeta was done, she was taking way too long to get to the point.

"Vegeta, I'm pregnant." Bulma wasn't looking at him. She could only imagine the look on his face.

"So, what's your point in telling me?"

"Well because you're the father." Bulma didn't expect him to be so calm about it.

"And?"

"Well, now I'm confused. I'm telling you I'm pregnant with your child."

"I understand that, woman. What I don't understand is why you found it necessary to interrupt my training to tell me?" Vegeta wasn't surprised that she was pregnant, they were having sex it was only natural that it happened.

"Am I the only person who's worried about this?!" Bulma was getting mad. "How did women on your planet deal with this, because you don't seem to be worried in the slightest?! What if we mess up, what if I can't care for him?"

"You're speaking to someone whose race sent infants to conquer planets, there is nothing to worry about!" Vegeta wasn't sure why she was getting all worked up, she should be happy that she was carrying the next heir of the saiyan race.

Bulma calmed down, she shouldn't be worried.

"You're right maybe I'm just overacting, have fun training, I guess." Bulma left.

Vegeta didn't care in the slightest and this is what made Bulma the most uneasy. Did he understand what it meant to be a father on this planet? She wasn't so sure but she decided she'd address him again about it later. This was already too bizarre for her to handle. Everyone seemed so calm about this except for her.

Bulma needed to eat something, whether she wanted to or not. Today had to be the longest day of her life.

**Blah.** I decided to go a different route in Vegeta's reaction to Bulma's pregnancy, everyone usually goes the route of him being surprised and all that, however I don't think he knows much about being a father. He was a little servant boy for Frieza most of the time, so he might think being a dad is just that…being the biological father. Who knows? :) The next chapter is cute, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Also, thanks for the review and love for my pup pup, continue to review "I enjoy praise" lol, LoK reference sorry.


End file.
